Bound by love
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek one shot, set in 2x08 when Savy and Weiss are in Seattle. How the end of the episode should have been. Starts right after Addison peformed Savy's surgery.


Hey guys,

I know it had been ages since I last wrote something, but I had been really busy with university, but now I'm nearly finished for this semester and have more time to write. I will update all my stories, but this little one shot came into my mind today when I saw an old episode of Grey's in tv. It was 2x08, where Savy and Weiss had been to Seattle because Savy wanted a hysterctomy and I really disliked the ending. So here's a new ending of the episode. I started right after Savy's surgery.

I really hope you enjoy the one shot and for all who wait for updates on my other stories: I'm working on it! Pinky promise!

So, I would be really happy if you reviewed and told me if you like the one shot.  
Of course I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Shonda and the title "Bound by love" is borrowed from the beautiful song "Bound by love" by Gran Bel Fisher.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Bound by love**

Addison sighed. She had done it. She had done a hysterectomy at one of her best friends. She sighed. Today was not a good day, at least Derek had been there during the operation, even though she knew he had been there for Savy and not for her. She entered the attending's locker room and started to remove her op clothes, when the door opened. She turned around. Derek was standing the door frame. "Hey." He told her quietly.

"Hey." She only answered, because there was nothing left for her to say.

"You ok?"  
She shrugged. "Sure. Fine. I just removed my best friend's uterus. I feel splendid." She told him sarcastically.

"Addison…"  
"No, don't Addison me. I don't want to hear it Derek." She told him while changing into her normal clothes. She was furious with him. He didn't even care and she asked herself why she was staying in Seattle. Derek moved closer. "Addison, you can talk to me."  
She shrugged her head. "I could talk to you, but now things are different." She moved away from him. "You can go home on your own, I will stay for a while to look after Savy when she wakes up." With that she departed the locker's room and let her husband stand there.

A few hours later Addison went to Savy's room. Weiss had just existed it. Addison smiled at her friend. "Hey Sav, how are you feeling?""  
"Exhausted."  
"That doesn't surprise me. So, everything has gone well."  
"That's good, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Sit down Addie." Addison sat down next to her. "Now tell me how you are really doing."

"What do you mean Sav?"

"You're not happy."  
"I'm not."

"Tell me."  
"I was thinking that maybe I will fly back to NY with Weiss and you."  
"But Derek's here."  
"He's not the Derek I married anymore. I tried so hard to make this work, but the only thing he does is to stare at his intern. I don't know if I can take this anymore. In NY I'm not the bad guy. I know what Mark and I did was so wrong, but … I don't think Derek can ever forgive me for this and I can understand him, because it was his best friend. This is something that is unforgiveable. I think I will just sign the divorce papers and leave."  
"Addie, you can't do that. You're Addison-and-Derek."  
"We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore."  
"Addie, I think you make a mistake if you go now."

"Maybe, but I can't be like this anymore. So are you taking me back with you? You know I hate to fly alone."  
Savy smiled. "I know and before you ask, yes we will fly business class you snob."  
Addison grinned. "You're just a big snob as me then."  
"True. So when will I be discharged?"  
"Two days if there are no further complications."  
Savy nodded. "Ok. So go home, you look tired. I will see you tomorrow."

Addison kissed her best friends cheek. "Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow and no funny businesses lady." Savy laughed when Addison left the room. Derek Shepherd quickly disappeared around a corner, when he saw his wife leave the room. He sighed. He had heard her talk to Savy and something was echoing in his head all the time. _We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore. _He had told her that in the night he had left. She really wanted to go back to NY. It made him feel sick. How could she do that? How could she give up like that? That easy? But then he thought. Did she really give up easy? She tried to make their marriage work, but he wasn't really trying and he knew it. What was Meredith for him? A fling? His new love? He thought about the day he met Addison. He remembered everything like it was yesterday, how she looked, how she smiled and that he fell for her the moment he saw her. Meredith … he could even really remember the night in the bar. Finally it came to Derek's mind that Meredith was nothing compared to his wife. She couldn't go back to NY, because he would be miserable if she did. He had to go home.

Meanwhile Addison had arrived at the trailer and looked at it. God, how she hated this damn thing. She wanted to blow up this damn thing badly. She entered the trailer and sat down with a glass of red wine. She got the divorce papers and sat down with them and a pen. She looked at the line "Dr Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd" stood there. She sighed. She had to sign them. There was nothing left of her and Derek's marriage. She was just speeding it up and make both there miseries shorter. When she took the pen and wanted to sign she heard a car. She sighed. She didn't want to tell Derek that she was about to leave and divorce him, so she put the papers away . Short time later Derek entered the trailer. He saw his wife sitting there with a glass of red wine. He didn't say anything. He simply got another glass of wine and sat down next to her. "Today was really an eventful today." He told her after a while.

"Indeed."

"I'm glad Savy is doing well. I went looking for her before I left."  
"That's good."

"It is, but I also learned something today that I really don't like."  
Addison looked at him confused. "And what would this be?"  
"That my wife wants a divorce and go back to NY."  
Addison looked at him shocked. "How …" but then she guessed it. "You know eavesdropping is really impolite. How much did you hear?"  
"I think most of it."  
Addison nodded, she stood up and got the divorce papers. "So, now you know there's no need to pretend anymore. Let's sign them together then."

"But …" Derek was shocked. "Addison, no."  
"Don't. Let's get it done."  
"One question if you allow."  
"Only one."

"Why weren't you telling me and simply leave?"  
"Derek I …"  
"Addie, please, you owe me at least that."  
"I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid that I couldn't do it, then. Satisfied?"  
"No." Derek got the pen and papers from his wife and looked at her. "I am sorry I put you through this, when you told Savy earlier I only thought that I would be miserable if you leave."  
"But this is what you wanted all the time."  
"No, it's not. I noticed this today."

"What?"  
"After your surgery I simply wanted to hold you and let you cry, tell you that everything will be fine and when I heard what you told Savy … I thought my heart would break. Meredith was a fling Addison. It was easy with her. With you … us … it's difficult. But I love you Addison and I beg you not to divorce me, because I want to be the Derek you married again. I want to make it work. I love you, only you. Always have. Always will. Please, don't go."  
Addison looked at her husband for a while, but saw nothing but sincerely in his eyes. "I love you too, Derek." She told him quietly. He leaned in softly, but before their lips touched he asked her. "May I kiss you?"

Addison smiled slightly. "You may." He leaned in and kissed her truly for the first time since she was in Seattle. "We're Addison-and-Derek, we will make it work." He told her softly, when they parted.

* * *

Pretty please make me happy an review! Thanks!


End file.
